fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Cori
Captain Cori is a female customer who made her first appearance as a closer in Papa's Freezeria. Appearance Captain Cori wears a white sailor's outfit with black collar and yellow rings on the sleeves. She wears a black skirt pants with brown belt. She also wears a pair of white shoes with yellow laces. She wears a captain hat and has anchor tattoes on her forearms. During Pirate's Bash, The White color in her outfit changes to Blue, her tie changes to white and she is wearing a pirate hat. Flipdeck Info Captain Cori has been sailing the open seas since she was just a little girl. Although she can be a little salty, Cori is hard working and very reliable. She was recently offered a job by Papa Louie to captain his first luxury food cruise aboard the S.S. Louie. Orders Papa's Freezeria * Medium Cup * Marshmallows * Strawberry Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Strawberry Topping * Banana, Cherry, Cookie Papa's Pancakeria * French Toast * Maple Syrup * Chocolate Waffle * Maple Syrup * French Toast * Drink ** Small Tea with Sugar Papa's Wingeria * 4 Buffalo Shrimps * 4 Parmesan Shrimps * 4 BBQ Shrimps * Mango Chilli Dip * Ranch Dip * Kung Pao Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Italian Sausage in a Pumpernickel Roll * Mushrooms * Onions * Fajita Veggies * Pickle * Drink and Popcorn: ** Large Root Beer ** Large Chocolate Corn Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner A * Blueberry Cake * Dark Blue Frosting * Blueberry Wave Drizzle (No other drizzle in other holidays) * Cupcake 1: ** Rock Candy ** Gummy Kraken (Marshmallow in other holidays) ** Anchor Cookie (Marshmallow in other holidays) ** Gummy Kraken (Marshmallow in other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Chocolate Chips ** Gummy Kraken (Marshmallow in other holidays) ** Anchor Cookie (Marshmallow in other holidays) ** Gummy Kraken (Marshmallow in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD * Medium Cup * Peaches * Strawberry Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Strawberry Topping * Wildberry Derps * Waffle Cone Wedge * Cookie, Cherry, Cookie Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Fettucine *Midnight Marsala (Beefy Bolognese in other holidays) *Parmesan Cheese *5 Fried Calamari *2 Shrimps *2 Clams *Crescent Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Peaches *Pink Lemonade *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Dreamsicle Topping *Rainbow Sprinkles *Wildberry Derps *Cookie, Cherry, Cookie Papa's Donuteria *Regular Star Donut with Blackberry Jelly (Round in other holidays) **Sky Blue Icing **Powsicle Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle in other holidays) *Blueberry French Cruller Donut with Jubilee Jelly (Blueberry Custard in other holidays) **Starlight Icing (Sky Blue Icing in other holidays) **Rock Candy *Regular Roll Donut with Lemon Chiffon **Vanilla Icing **Dreamsicle Drizzle ** Mini-Mallows Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Buffalo Shrimp *4 Parmesan Shrimp *4 BBQ Shrimp *Mango Chili Dip *Ranch Dip *Kung Pao Dip Unlockable toppings along with her *In Papa's Cupcakeria, she's unlocked with Anchor Cookie *In Papa's Pastaria, she's unlocked with Fried Calamari *In Papa's Donuteria, she's unlocked with Lemon Chiffon Ranks Unlocked On *Freezeria: Closer on Day 3 *Pancakeria: 26 *Wingeria: 38 *Hot Doggeria: 54 *Papa's Cupcakeria: 41 *Papa's Pastaria: 49 *Papa's Donuteria: 59 *Wingeria HD: 48 Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! She is a playable customer with the Pushing skill, and her weapon is an anchor. One must use the Wall Jump skill to unlock her. Trivia *There is a glitch on her profile in Papa's Pancakeria, rather than french toast and chocolate chip waffles with maple syrup it says : "French toast with maple syrup" (which can cause confusion). *Her eyes cross when she blinks. *She and Edoardo Romano are the only customers to order more than one base item in Pancakeria. *She saved Robby from an island. *She has the same tattoo on both her arms. *Her flipdeck picture shows that she's sailing the S.S. Louie through a storm. *Her weapon in Papa Louie 2 is an anchor. *She is the only customer with visible tattoos. Gallery cori papa louie 2.png|I am Cori. Feel the wrath of my anchor. captain cori papa louie 2.png captaincori.png|Captain Cori when she is not a star customer. 31.jpg Captain_Cori.jpg|Cori as she appears, waiting in line Perfect_Cori_.jpg CAPTAIN.png Captain Cori outfit.png|Captain Cori in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! S.S. Louie.png|Her ship S.S. Louie arriving on Calypso Island with lots of customers. coriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.png|Captain Cori's new look in Cupcakeria Madcory.png|Cori is not pleased anchorsvscherries.png|Cori confused at her order. Captain Cori in Papa's Pastaria.png Cori.PNG|Eightball's at it again. Another sprite edit. Perfect Pasta for Captain Cori.png Capt. Cori 1.png|Captain's Approval: Perfect on Captain Cori during Pirate Bash!!!! bandicam 2014-08-15 22-34-59-999.jpg Captain Cori unlocked in Papa's Cupcakeria.png BonVoyagePart1.jpg|Sneak Peek: For what? Frame21.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Freezeria Debuts Category:Closers Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:C Characters